The present disclosure generally relates to a flexible package including a dispensing fitment. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a dispensing package that includes a standup flexible pouch that includes the dispensing fitment such that the dispensing package serves as a canister replacement for a roll of wipes on a coreless roll.
Flexible packaging is known to offer significant value and sustainability benefits to product manufacturers, retailers and consumers as compared to solid, molded plastic packaging containers. Flexible packaging provides many consumer conveniences and benefits, including extended shelf life, easy storage, microwavability and refillability. Flexible packaging has proven to require less energy for creation and creates fewer emissions during disposal.
Although flexible packaging has been known as a packaging alternative, flexible packaging has disadvantages in some applications. Thus, molded plastic containers are still useful for a number of packaging applications, including the dispensing of disposable wipes that are formed on a coreless roll.